A Cinderella complex
by XxTalented-x-CheesexX
Summary: Logan is invited to a celebrity ball, and decides to audition the girls at PCA to find the perfect plus one. Someone anonymously signs Dana's name, and as hard as she tries she cant seem to get herself disqualified... DL, better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea about a year ago, WAY before i saw the episode 'Miss PCA' and I know it looks similar, but I promise its not lol. I've only just got round to writting it. I suppose its set in season one coz of the characters, but I imagined them as older, like 16/17. (I dont own Zoey 101 or any of its characters)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE.

"Alright ladies, hush up for a minute. The champ has an announcement to make." Logan projected loudly over the chatter, as he climbed on top of the highest table in the centre of the girl's common room, and waited for any eyes that weren't already doing so to fix on him.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, The Golden Gate Ball is taking place in a very exclusive and expensive location in the San Francisco Bay area, in just under a month. That means Champaign, celebrities and paparazzi. Of course, as my father is the renowned film producer Malcolm Reese..."

Logan popped his shirt collar proudly, and paused for effect. Or possibly applause.

"I get an automatic invite. And… a plus one. I've decided to give the honour of accompanying me to one lucky lady right here at PCA. I'll be holding auditions, starting in two days."

Dana almost chocked mid sip on her mocha cappuccino. Did she hear him right? A stunned glance at Zoey told her that her offence was well founded.

"If you want to be in with a chance of attending the ball with me, then you have to have signed up by nine o'clock tomorrow night. I'll weed out the obvious no's, and the auditions will start at five o'clock after lessons on Friday. There will be several rounds to assess all candidates' suitability, and they will be judged by myself, my brother, and a family friend. That is all."

"Is he serious?" Dana spluttered, not even waiting for Logan to dismount the table, and certainly not bothering to lower her voice.

"What a jerk." Zoey muttered in agreement.

"I dunno you guys." Nicole said dreamily. "I heard Leonardo Dicaprio is gonna be there."

"Not everything is about cute guys Nicole." Dana snapped.

Nicole gasped, in shock.

"Take that back!"

"Dana's right." Zoey told Nicole gently. "It's degrading."

Degrading? No. This wasn't degrading. Degrading was believing for one second that Logan possessed even the slightest potential or ability to change. Degrading was believing he actually wanted to. Degrading was being naïve enough to think that he had some actual depth to him, and wasn't in fact, as shallow as a petri-dish. The way Dana felt was degrading. This was just the icing on the cake.

"Yeah… It's degrading and sexist and disgusting, and whatever else you wanna call it, but man its genius." Michael laughed, as he and Chase found seats.

"How so?" Zoey demanded in annoyance.

"Look at him." Michael suggested. "He's basically put every girl at PCA in competition with each other. And he's the prize. He could have anyone he wants. I repeat, 'Genius'. Plus, someone's gotta be there to comfort all those poor, gorgeous losers right?" he said, elbowing Chase. "It just so happens comfort is my middle name."

"You're disgusting." Zoey berated.

Dana followed Michael's admirable gaze. Logan was currently enclosed in a circle of undeniably gorgeous girls, who would do just about anything to go to the ball with him. Giggles and exited chatter resounded around the room. Practically every set of eyes, fluttering eyelashes and all, where on Logan. Of course he was making the most of it, flirting and posing, running his hands through his carefully styled hair. It was nauseating. Enough to make anyone violently sick.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Dana spat.

"Yeah, it's definitely vomit-worthy." Zoey agreed sympathetically.

"So your not gonna put you name down? Right?" Chase rushed, having been conspicuously quiet about the whole thing so far. "Your not gonna do it?"

"I'm way too young to sell my soul to the devil." Zoey giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about it Zo." Came the voice of the devil himself. "You're not really my type anyway."

Dana glared up. Despite the fact that Logan was talking to Zoey, his eyes were fixed on her, almost as securely as his grip around the equally tiny waists of Lisa Weber and Kerry Lundy, two cheerleaders. Blonde obviously. They were a year older than Logan, and well known for both they're model looks, and their complete lack of common sense, and any other type of sense for that matter.

Dana looked away. Partly because the sickening expression on Logan's face made her blood boil, and partly because the view she was getting right down Lisa and Kerry's particularly low cut tops was wasted on a heterosexual female. Michael seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Something wrong, Dana?" Logan smirked.

"You mean besides two sets of bra-less breasts and an asshole?"

"Nice alliteration…Bra-less?" he gawped.

Kerry grinned seductively, leaning forward to whisper something in Logan's ear, before sauntering off. It was enough to make his lips part, and his eyes widen to a noticeable effect. Lisa put two fingers under Logan's chin and turned his face towards hers. Copying her friend, she said something quietly in his ear, and then gazed up at him with massive blue eyes to observe the effects. Obviously liking what she saw, she trapped his lips gently with her own for a long three seconds before skipping off in the same direction Kerry had.

"Dude, you are my god!" Michael worshipped dramatically.

Logan licked his lips and threw himself into the empty seat beside Dana, looking more than a bit pleased with himself.

"I know, I know… finally, my brilliance has been realized."

"Brilliance?" Dana scoffed. "I think you mean daddy's bank balance."

"And I think someone's a little jealous."

"Me? Jealous of Barbie one and two? You have to be kidding me."

Logan leant towards her and gently brushed a few loose caramel curls out of her face. Dana was well aware that she looked a state. Especially next to the likes of Zoey and Nicole, let alone perfectly preened primadonna's like Kerry and Lisa. She was comfortable in a pair of worn jeans, and her favourite black top with the words 'too fast for you' in silver on the front.

It was a Sunday night, and Dana really didn't see the point of making any effort, much to Nicole's disdain, which she didn't even try to censor. Nicole's philosophy was to look your best at all times. You never knew what was going to happen. Probably as a reminder of this, Nicole tutted loudly for Dana's benefit. She had spent hours getting ready of course, wearing an understated but flattering long grey top over figure hugging white cut offs. Her makeup was flawless, and her hair had been painstakingly blow dried to perfection at an ungodly hour that morning. Dana just glared at her.

"You know, you're just as pretty as Kerry and Lisa." Logan flirted quietly. "Effortlessly gorgeous."

"Is that right?" Dana muttered sarcastically.

"Sign up?"

"I'd rather eat my own eyeballs than spend any unnecessary time alone with you."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what you said the other night…"

"You mean when I said that I'd rather flush my head down a toilet? That's the thing Logan, people with wit have the ability to alternate between insults."

"I'm talking about the other night, when you kissed me, and the only thing coming out of your mouth was this soft little moaning noise…" Logan said, his eyes clouding for a reminiscent second.

Dana seriously considered slapping him right there and then, making that dumb-founded, glazed over expression on his stupid face, a permanent feature. But that would be as good as admitting her guilt. People were already staring. Zoey politely looked away, with an undeniable look of disbelief on her face. Nicole was about three seconds away from an extremely loud spaz attack.

"Oh, look, he's delusional as well as stupid." Dana remarked coolly. "Was that before or after you won the Nobel Prize?"

"After, of course." Logan grinned, just as coolly. "Want another round?"

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Um, excuse me…" a lisped voice whimpered from behind them, thankfully interrupting Dana's growing urge to throttle Logan.

"You didn't specify exactly where the sign up sheet would be situated." Stacey Dillson worriedly told Logan, once again managing to fit a ridiculous amount of S's into one sentence.

"Err… Its on the notice board in the girl's dorms." Logan said slowly, obviously unsure about giving Stacey that information.

"Super. I'll go sign my signature straight away."

"Super..." Logan repeated slightly less enthused, as he waited for Stacey to scurry out of earshot. "See, SHE would be an obvious no…"

"Her name is 'STACEY'." Zoey snapped, "She's really nice, and she really likes you. The only reason you wouldn't take her is because she has a lisp."

"That's not true." Logan argued. "ONE reason I wouldn't take her is because she has a lisp. The main reason is that she's weird. She's trying to change her name to 'Cotton Swab'."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yeah it is." Chase admitted. "She was asking for my advice with deed poll."

"Why you?" Dana asked curiously, glad of the change in conversation.

Logan's gaze was still on her. She could take that. She take the annoying way he kept poking her in the side every time he lost concentration, which was quite often considering he had the attention span of a goldfish. She could even take his fingers gently stroking the back of her neck, when he somehow managed to sneak his arm behind her back without anyone, including her noticing. What she couldn't take was that stupid smirk he let adorn his face 90 percent of the time. Right now she knew it was just to annoy her.

"Ha! That's um, that's not important…" Chase insisted sheepishly. "Some weather we're having huh?"

"His middle names Muriel." Logan revealed quickly.

"Dude!" Chase yelped "My middle name WAS Muriel, its now Matt. And that was a secret!"

"Sorry…" Logan smirked, not sounding apologetic in the least.

"Wait, you're name is Chase Matt Mathews?" Michael laughed.

"I didn't realize until it was too late ok? Stop harassing me!" He yelled, quickly finding his feet and taking the opportunity to leave.

"Yeah, we better go too, before you're DA catches us in here. Its way after hours." Michael said, grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him out of his staring competition with Dana. "Yo Muriel, wait up!"

* * *

I know Chase's middle name isnt really Muriel, and he wouldnt be stupid to change it to Matt, but I got the idea from a friend of mine who changed his surname when his mum got married, and it took him about 3 months to realize his name was now Antony Jason Mason :P true story I promise lol.

Nice reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about my lack of updates recently. I just moved to university yesterday, so I dont think I'm gonna have the time to write anything any time soon, so I thought I'd put this up, and the first chpter of something I wrote ages ago and forgot about.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed he first chapter of this :)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"You guy's really aren't gonna sign up?" Nicole whined in desperation.

Dana glanced at her. She was standing in the middle of the dorm in her mismatching pyjamas and 'hello bunny' slippers, looking somewhere between pathetic and completely heartbroken.

"For the tenth time in as many minutes, no!" Dana yelled, throwing back her comforter and slipping between the sheets of her beloved bed.

Zoey giggled through a mouthful of toothpaste from the sink.

"Give it a rest Nicole." She muffled, rinsing her toothbrush, and neatly placing it back in the cup with the others.

Nicole crossed her arms, and stamped one fluffy pink foot defiantly.

"Come on! Please? Think about all the cute guys. Drake Bell is going to be there."

"You already met him." Dana pointed out, suppressing a yawn. This conversation topic was getting old, fast. And now it was cutting into her sleeping time. If she didn't get her recommended eight hours, Logan was in for a world of pain tomorrow morning.

"Do you see a diamond the size of a small house on my finger?" Nicole demanded. "Drake and I have unfinished business."

"You are insane."

"Maybe. But I would look so cute in a backless Versace gown with bead detailing and lace trim…"

"You've thought about this way too much." Zoey stated, as she climbed under her pink duvet, and fluffed up her pillows.

"Well, don't blame me when Orlando Bloom comes to our wedding dateless…"

Zoey sat up with sudden interest.

"Orlando Bloom?"

"The one and only." Nicole confirmed. "The Golden Gate Ball is on his blog's events list."

Zoey cleared her throat, and pretended to give the situation some serious thought.

"Well, I um… I suppose I could sign up with you… You know, for support. And Orlando…But mostly support."

Nicole clapped her hands triumphantly.

"Yay!"

"You sell-out." Dana accused in disgust. "And Nicole, don't even try it. The Orlando Bloom card won't work on me."

Nicole grinned at her confidently.

"I got a whole deck of cards baby. One of em's gotta work."

"I would actually rather die, than vie for that idiots affections." Dana insisted stonily. "Now shut off the lights and get into bed!"

"If you agree to sign up, then I'll leave you alone." Nicole reasoned.

Dana grabbed a surplus cushion, and hurled it across the dorm in response, hitting Nicole square in the face with minimum effort.

"Ow!" She whimpered, retrieving it and tossing it back.

It well and truly missed its target, landing on Zoey's bed instead. The blonde tutted loudly.

"Nicole!"

"Ok, ok! I'll shut up!"

Dana breathed a sigh of relief as Nicole finally turned off the lights and made her way over to the ladder of the bunk-bed they shared. She began her usual ten minute ritual of wriggling about to get comfortable, which rocked the whole structure. Dana responded in her usual way by lifting both feet, and kicking Nicole's mattress where she estimated her butt to be. Nine times out of ten she was right.

Dana pulled her comforter up under her chin with a contented sigh, and basked in her success. The room was dark, quiet and still. Perfect sleeping conditions. She let her eyes slide shut, and she slowly started to drift to sleep. A pleasant scenario involving her and the cute Italian guy from her art class had successfully occurred to her, and was mere seconds away from materializing into possibly the best dream of her life, when the bed shook violently, jolting her awake. She glared up to see Nicole hanging over the edge of her bed gawping at her.

"Oh my god! Dana did you really kiss Logan?" She gushed excitedly, suddenly remembering Logan's claim earlier that evening.

Dana groaned loudly, and pulled her comforter up over her face.

"Oh my god! You did!"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Oh my god!"

"Nicole stop saying 'oh my god'." Zoey grumbled.

"But she-"

"Nicole!"

* * *

Dana punched Logan hard in the forearm as she walked past him the next morning. She deliberately hit him from behind, because even he would have the sense to move out of the way if he saw it coming.

Logan dropped his toast mid-bite and let it fall back onto his plate. His mouth remained open as he turned to glare at her.

"Ow!... What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Dana took a seat next to Michael, and glared back at him across the breakfast table.

"That was for Nicole keeping me awake all night." She spat angrily.

Her ambitious plan of eight hours sleep had been dramatically cut to six by Nicole's incessant babbling. She hadn't shut up about Logan's auditions and Dana's apparent crush on him all night. Even when a very graphic death threat had finally scared her into silence, her mouth didn't stay closed for long. Her chatter was replaced with an annoyingly nasal snoring, and the occasional outbursts of 'Get the pink one!' and 'You're cute…' as she mumbled in her sleep. When Dana finally managed to close her eyes and keep them that way, Nicole's stupid interrogation had stuck in her head, ad Alexei Boreanaz from her art class had been replaced with non other than Logan Reese.

"I'll second that." Zoey agreed, stealing a fry from Michael's plate, and lifting it up in a mock toast. He was probably the only student at PCA who insisted on having fries on the side of every meal, even his cornflakes in the morning.

"I don't suppose it had anything to do with a lesbian orgy?" Logan asked hopefully.

Dana flicked a grape at him in disgust.

"No."

"Then I don't care." He shrugged honestly, standing up to leave.

Michael laughed.

"Catch you later dude."

"Later." Logan nodded, taking one of the few remaining fries off Michael's plate as he walked past.

Michael slapped his hand, and the fry successfully found its siblings.

"Will you guys stop stealing my food?"

"Dude, its 8:15 in the morning. Why do you even have fries? It's weird." Logan said, nursing his hand.

"If it's so weird, why do you want one?" Michel demanded. "A boy's need for fries is determined by his stomach, not his watch."

"Whatever." Logan said shaking his head.

Dana lent forward deliberately slowly, and took the fry that Logan had dropped, dipped it in Michael's ketchup and ate it. He was watching her intently, partially because Michael hadn't stopped her, but mostly because he could see right down her top.

"Excuse me?" Logan exclaimed motioning towards her.

"They're girls." Michael said simply. "I can't stop them stealing my fries."

Dana smiled smugly at him.

"Ha."

"Don't you 'ha' at me. It's exactly that type of attitude that's gonna get you disqualified from my date auditions."

"Too bad I don't give a damn, huh?"

Logan adopted her smug smile, and leaned across the table so that his face was inches from hers.

"Then why'd you sign up?"

Dana blinked.

"I didn't."

"Unless there's another Dana Cruz who's signature looks suspiciously like yours running around PCA, yeah you did."

Nicole. That sneaky air headed little…

"It wasn't me!" Dana shouted. "You better cross my name off that stupid list before anyone sees it, or I'll make sure you can never have kids." She threatened, violently grabbing Logan's shirt collar and shaking him.

Logan gently took both of her hands in his, and pulled her slightly closer to him.

"No can do, baby-doll." He whispered, tilting his head slightly.

His lips were parted, and agonizingly close to her own. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke. Dana clenched her jaw shut, and maintained her steely gaze, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"You're name is already filed away." Logan continued with a cruel grin. "I guess I'll see you Friday after school."

He released her wrists and left before she had the chance to attempt to throttle him again. Dana dramatically let her head fall to the table.

"Urghh!"

She stayed that way, wallowing in her own self pity, until she heard the scrape of a chair being pulled out from under the table.

"Hey guys!" Nicole greeted cheerfully. "How great does my hair look today?"

Dana lifted her head to see the preppy brunette flipping her hair about enthusiastically.

"My new hairdryer is awesome! D-Dana… why are you looking at me like that? Dana?"

Dana slowly got to her feet. Nicole took the hint and did the same. She let a high pitched scream escape from her mouth and fled.

"Oh, you better run bitch!"

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
